Anexo:7ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
La séptima temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 2 de abril de 2012 con el episodio especial de media hora títulado "La aventura de pascua de Dora". La temporada se emitió regularmente en 2012 y finalizó el 16 de enero de 2013. * Temporada anterior: Anexo:6ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:8ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora Producción El doblaje de esta temporada se mantuvo en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group con la dirección a cargo de los operadores técnicos. Entre los datos destacables del doblaje de ésta temporada, encontramos que: * Por razones desconocidas Luis Miguel Pérez no participó en el doblaje de esta temporada, por lo cual su personaje fue cedido a otro actor: Juan Guzmán tomó al padre de Dora. * Edilú Martínez se encontró inactiva de la serie en la temporada anterior, razón por la cual Rebeca Aponte es la nueva voz de la madre de Dora. * Aunque Cristina Hernández haya doblado a Dora por última vez en el redoblaje de 2011, nuevamente volvió al personaje, regresando a esta temporada. * Por razones desconocidas, Caitlin Sanchez dobló a Dora, la exploradora en el último episodio Swiper's Favorite Things en la temporada anterior, razón por la cual Fátima Ptaceck es la nueva voz de Dora. *Hay inconsistencias con algunos personajes episódicos, pues en diferentes escenas son doblados por actores distintos. *Predomina la costumbre de dejar sin doblar los personajes ambientales, y en su lugar se dejan las voces en inglés. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio 1: El rescate de Dora en el reino de las sirenas (Dora's Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom) *''Artículo principal: El rescate de Dora en el reino de las sirenas'' Episodio 2: La aventura de Pascua de Dora (Dora's Easter Adventure) *''Artículo principal: El rescate de Dora en el reino de las sirenas'' Episodio 3: Día de Los Padres (Dia de Los Padres) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Lost and Found. * En un loop, la actriz Fátima Ptaceck dijo "Father's Day" con la voz de Dora como nombre del episodio en inglés. Episodio 4: Benny, el naufrago (Castaway Benny) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Choo Choo. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que We All Scream for Ice Cream. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Swiper's Favorite Things. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y los cocoteros se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Not more coconuts!" ("¡No más cocos!") se tradujo como "¡Nada de cocos!". Episodio 5: Las aventuras gimnásticas fantásticas de Dora (Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure) *''Artículo principal: Las aventuras gimnásticas fantásticas de Dora'' Episodio 6: La aventura de la luz de la luna de Dora (Dora's Moonlight Adventure) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Knighthood Adventure. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y la sirena se dejaron en inglés. * Los loops de Dora, la exploradora y su mamá se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión en inglés como en el doblaje hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Not' worry, mittens ...!" ("¡No se preocupen, mitones...!") se tradujo a "¡Descuiden, gatitos...!". Episodio 7: La gran sorpresa de Perrito (Perrito's Big Surprise) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Rocks!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Save Diego. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Louder!. * Los loops de Dora, la exploradora se dejaron en inglés. * Por razones desconocidas, en el doblaje de la serie Leisha Medina dobló a Dora con un acento mexicano. Episodio 9: Día reconocido (Check Up Day) Notas * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y el Hip-Hop Bunny se dejaron en inglés. * Tras haber perdido la palabra en inglés "Let's go!" en la temporada anterior, la traducción retomó el diálogo en éste capítulo. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Let's go!" ("¡Vamos!") fue traducido como "¡Vámonos!". Episodio 10: Mapita (Little Map) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de The Golden Explorers. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Swiper's Favorite Things. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de We All Scream for Ice Cream. * En ambos doblajes, el nombre de "Little Map" se tradujo como Mapita. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, el tranvía, Mapita y Mochila se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 11: El primer show musical de Bebé Bongo (Baby Bongo's First Music Show) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que The Mixed-Up Seasons. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Catch the Babies. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Bebé Bongo y el tren se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 12: Vamos a Pintar! Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de The Fix-It Machine (aka I've Got a Hole in My Boot). * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Books Explorers. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que A Ribbon for Pinto. * En un loop, Dora dijo "Let's Paint!" como nombre del episodio en inglés. * En el doblaje de la canción "¡Al taller hay que llegar!" hubo un error de traducción en unas líneas de Dora y Botas: "Let's go!" ("¡Vamonos!") fue traducido como "¡Acompáñennos!". * En la primera escena en la que aparece el tren es doblado por Víctor Amaya, luego es doblado por Héctor Indriago. Episodio 13: El baile de la mariposa (The Butterfly Ball) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Backpack y Super Babies. * En ambos doblajes, el nombre de "Butterfly" se tradujo como "Mariposa". * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y la mariposa se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 14: La escuela de la feria de ciencias (School Science Fair) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de La Maestra de Musica. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Lost Map. * Por razones desconocidas, en la versión original, a partir de éste capítulo Oscar Humsala le da su voz a Tico, la ardilla en sustitución de Jean Carlos Celi. * Luis, que en la temporada 5 fue doblado por Héctor Indriago, pasó a ser doblado por Lileana Chacón en éste capítulo. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Emma, su primo Diego, Tico, la ardilla, Luis y la profesora en la feria de ciencias se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en unas líneas de Luis y Tico, la ardilla: "You're welcome!" ("¡De nada!") se tradujeron como "¡Por nada!". * Se dejaron las voces de la multitud de estudiantes de la feria de ciencias en inglés. Episodio 16-17: El rescate real de Dora (Dora's Royal Rescue) *''Artículo principal: El rescate real de Dora'' Episodio 18: Libros exploradores (Books Explorers) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Vamos a Pintar! y Dora's Royal Rescue. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Vamos a Pintar!. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, los personajes que aparecen en los cuentos de sus libros y los estudiantes en la biblioteca se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 19: ¡Dora es lo máximo! (Dora Rocks!) *''Artículo principal: ¡Dora es lo máximo!'' Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr.